Dana International
Dana International (hebr.: דנה אינטרנשיונל; arab.: دانا اٍنترنشيونال; właśc. Sharon Cohen, wcześniej Yaron Cohen, ur. 2 lutego 1972 w Tel Awiwie) – izraelska piosenkarka pop, zwyciężczyni Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w 1998 roku. Dzieciństwo i początek kariery Dana International urodziła się jako chłopiec (Yaron Cohen) jako drugie z trójki dzieci Jemeńskich Żydów. Jako dziecko Yaron uczęszczał do szkoły muzycznej w Tel-Awiwie, gdzie szkolił swój głos. Wraz z dojrzewaniem zaczęły pojawiać się problemy związane z jego tożsamością płciową. W roku 1988 w wieku 16 lat Cohen poznał Offera Nissima, który po krótkiej znajomości stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem i proponuje mu występ w swoim drag show. Yaron debiutuje w show "Le La Lu", gdzie wystąpił pod pseudonimem "Saida Sultana", używając również Sharon (odpowiednik żeński Yarona). Zaśpiewał m.in. cover piosenki Whitney Houston "My name is not Susan". Później Yaron zmienia pseudonim sceniczny na Dana International i coraz częściej występuje. Za zarobione pieniądze z pomocą przyjaciół udaje się do Londynu i tam poddaje się operacji zmiany płci. W 1993 roku wydaje pierwszą płytę "Danna International", która w krótkim czasie osiąga status złotej. Kolejny album Dany "Umpatampa" z 1994 roku osiąga status platynowej płyty. W 1995 roku bierze udział w narodowych preselekcjach Kadm Eurovision z utworem "Layla tov, Europa", zajmując II miejsce. W roku 1996 Dana zdobywa dużą popularność w Izraelu i poza jego granicami. W Egipcie zabroniono sprzedaży jej płyt, ponieważ uznano, że jej piosenki mają zły wpływ na młodych ludzi, mimo tego na czarnym ryku sprzedano około 5 milionów jej płyt i kaset z piosenką "Saida Sultana". Wydaje kolejny złoty album "Maganona". Eurowizja 1998 i kontrowersje W 1998 roku Dana ponownie bierze udział w eurowizyjnych preselekcjach Kadm Eurovision z piosenką "Diva" i wygrywając je zdobywa bilet do Anglii na Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji 1998 w Birmingham. W konkursie Dana International wystąpiła z numerem 8 i zajęła 1. miejsce otrzymując 172 punkty, co stanowiło trzecie w historii zwycięstwo Izraela (po 1978 i 1979 roku). Na prezentację ogólną nie założyła przygotowanej kreacji lecz skromną sukienkę, ale podczas powtórnej prezentacji zwycięskiej piosenki zaprezentowała się w specjalnej sukni. Udział Dany International w konkursie był tematem wielu komentarzy w jej kraju, głównie wypowiadanych przez ortodoksyjnych żydów, przeciwnych reprezentowaniu Izraela przez transseksualistę. Eurowizja 2011 Ponownie reprezentowała Izrael na konkursie w roku 2011. Wykonywała piosenkę "Ding Dong". Niestety tym razem nie awansowała do finału, zajmując w półfinale dopiero 15 miejsce. Dalsza kariera Po powrocie z konkursu Dana wydaje dwa albumy: międzynarodowy "The album" oraz w Izraelu "Diva ha-osef". Zaczyna dużo koncertować poza granicami kraju w całej Europie, Rosji, USA i Japonii. Wydaje anglojęzyczny album "Free", który ukazuje się w Europie (1999) i Japonii (2000) i na którym występuje z Filipem Kirkorowem, który nagrał rosyjską wersję piosenki "Diva". Zostaje zaproszona do udziału w projekcie braci Gibb "Gotta get a message to you", gdzie wykonuje cover utworu Barbry Streisand "Woman in love". Jako pierwsza artystka izraelska pojawiła się w telewizji muzycznej MTV z piosenką "Cinquemilla". W roku 1999 na Eurowizji w Jerozolimie Dana występuje w części artystycznej wykonując piosenki "Dror Yikra" i "Free". Ponieważ powoli publiczność oswoiła się z transseksualizmem Dany, zaczyna ona tracić popularność poza granicami Izraela. W kraju natomiast wydaje izraelską wersję albumu "Free". W 2001 roku ukazuje się kolejny album Dany "Yoter ve yoter", prezentujący odmienną stylistykę do poprzednich płyt. W 2002 roku wydaje album "Ha'chalom ha'efshari", którego tytuł został wybrany w konkursie spośród tytułów piosenek zawartych na singlach. Płyta odbiega stylem od poprzedniego albumu i nie cieszy się już takim poparciem jak poprzedni. Po 5 latach przerwy czyli w 2007 roku Dana wydała studyjny album "Hakol ze letova", który muzycznie nieco różni się od poprzednich. Wokalistka śpiewa mocnym, nieco niższym głosem, również piosenki w etnicznych i alternatywnych aranżacjach. W tym samym roku Dana International wystąpiła w Polsce w programie "Przebojowa noc", w odcinku poświęconym muzyce żydowskiej, wykonując wtedy m.in. utwór "Love boy" oraz zwycięski przebój z Eurowizji 1998 "Diva". Single wydane w Izraelu Single międzynarodowe * "My name is not Saida" (1992) * "Diva"(1998) * "I'm gonna let" (1998) * "Cinquemilla" (1998) * "Woman in love" (1999) * "Free" (1999) * "Lola" (2005) * "I Need Your Love" (z NeAngely) (2008) Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Dana reprezentowała swoją ojczyznę w Światowizji trzykrotnie. Dwukrotnie weszła do finału (w pierwszej edycji wszyscy uczestnicy mieli zapewniony finał) i jednokrotnie stanęła na podium (3. miejsce). Otrzymała dwie statuetki King Konga w kategoriach SUPERkrejziKK (za piosenkę "Maganona") oraz King Kong (za piosenkę "Cinque milla"). Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Kategoria:Izraelscy wokaliści Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki